vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Mournwood Forest The Illuminators' Guild Hall Fenrir's Maw: The lands to the north of Mournwood forest are still caught in the clutches of the cold. A great glacier called Fenrir's maw is slowly receding further and further North as the world thaws. Little is known about the lands beyond the glacier, even by the Illuminators, other than the fact that tribes of Neanderthals are sighted more frequently in this area and that Frost Giants are believed to rule it. A frozen northern sea once contained an island chain which the ancestors of the humans who followed the Asgardians arose on before they migrated further south. It is unknown what has become of these lands. Upon exploration by the party, it was learned that King Vanargand ruled these lands from a castle known as Icefang Keep. After the events of the game, they are now ruled by Vornir and Vera. The Desolation: To the east of Mournwood forest is a vast, sandy desert with little water to be found. Although most of the world was frozen for ages this land is plagued by scalding heat. Sometimes ruins are found here beneath the shifting sands, covered in writings in the lost language of the Pharonic Pantheon. These ruins, when they haven't been plundered, are often filled with rich treasures of a bygone age but also numerous traps designed to kill tomb robbers. The Sphinxes who serve Alexandria, the Lich of the Library, sometimes appear in the desert waiting for the wisest of generations to seek them out. If they pass the sphinxes' tests, they are allowed to enter the library and read from the vast repository of recorded history. Deep in the desert, far from civilization, protected by a veil of illusion and guarded by armies of angels, is the Garden of Eden. The Highlands: '''To the west of Mournwood is a hilly region in which small kingdoms that followed the Asgardian Pantheon once reigned. Now, many of these kingdoms have fallen to hobgoblins and orcs who have taken over the ruined castles. The humans here struggle to reclaim their homelands from the invaders. Dwarf clans make their homes beneath many of these mountains and there are rumors that dragons may dwell within some peaks. An ancient great wyrmn red dragon, Fafnir, dwells in a smoke-choked valley in the Blackthorn Peaks mountain range. The barren peaks of some of these mountains are gathering places for evil witches and hags who meet under the black moon. Under one such "Bald Mountain" lies the isolated village of Brockenburg. There is an ocean further West but it seems to go on forever with no sign of land. '''The Imperium: The ruins of the Humanis Imperium are located to the south of Mournwood forest. There are still ruins of many great aqueducts, cities and temples with great marble columns and statues and gladiatorial arenas. Powerful monsters such is minotaurs, medusas and chimeras wander these lands unchecked, slaying those who attempt to rebuild this once glorious civilization. These lands eventually lead out to a coast beyond which there is a warm southern sea. Hanashima